sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Human Nature (2019 film)
| runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Human Nature is a 2019 documentary film directed by Adam Bolt and written by Adam Bolt and Regina Sobel. Producers of the film include Greg Boustead, Elliot Kirschner and Dan Rather. The film describes the gene editing process of CRISPR (an acronym for "Clustered Regularly Interspaced Short Palindromic Repeats"), and premiered in Austin, Texas at the South by Southwest film conference and festival on March 10, 2019. Synopsis Human Nature is a film documentary which presents an in-depth description of the gene editing process of CRISPR, and its possible implications. The film describes the process from the perspective of the scientists who invented the process, and of the genetic engineers who are applying the process. The CRISPR process, a 2015 breakthrough in biology, provides a way of controlling the basic genetic processes of life, and may help cure diseases, and many more benefits to humankind and the environment in which we live. In addition, the film documentary considers several relevant questions including, How will this new gene-editing ability change our relationship with nature? and, What will this new gene-editing ability mean for human evolution? The film, in beginning to answer such questions, presents a review of the distant past, and takes an educated look into the, perhaps, not-too-distant future. Participants The documentary film includes the following notable participants (alphabetized by last name): * David Baltimore – American biologist * Jill Banfield – American researcher * Rodolphe Barrangou – American researcher * Alta Charo – American bioethicist * Emmanuelle Charpentier – French microbiologist * George M. Church – American geneticist * George Q. Daley – American hematologist * Jennifer Doudna – American biochemist * Hank Greely – American lawyer * Ian Hodder – British archaeologist * Stephen Hsu – American physicist * Francisco Mojica – Spanish microbiologist * Ryan Phelan – Australian journalist * Feng Zhang – Chinese-American biochemist Reviews and criticism According to film reviewer Devindra Hardawar, writing in Engadget, "film is a fascinating primer about what led to the discovery of the [CRISPR] tool, and an exploration of the role it may have in our society. It's hopeful about CRISPR's ability to help us fix diseases that have plagued humans for millennia, while also questioning if we're ready to make genetic changes that'll affect us for generations to come." Reviewer Danielle Solzman writes, "There’s a lot of science involved here. I can’t stop but grow cautious when it comes to the ''Jurassic Park'' film comparisons. At the same time, I also want scientists to push for finding cures to cancer, MS, sickle cell anemia, etc. Maybe gene editing is one possible solution as Human Nature shows." Film reviewer Sam Machkovech of Ars Technica asks, "this film describe the future of health? The future of a ... nightmare? By anchoring both of those extremes with a funny, human touch, Human Nature made me feel comfortable with a landing point somewhere closer to the middle." Reviewer Sean Boelman notes, "Overall, Human Nature is an interesting and effective documentary. If you are a fan of science-oriented films, this is not one you will want to miss." See also * Brief Answers to the Big Questions, 2018 Stephen Hawking book * CRISPR/Cas Tools * CRISPR gene editing * Genetics * Glossary of genetics * Hachimoji DNA * He Jiankui * Lulu and Nana controversy * Synthetic biology References External links * Official WebSite * * * * Advanced Gene Editing: CRISPR-Cas9 Congressional Research Service * Jennifer Doudna talk: Genome Engineering with CRISPR-Cas9: Birth of a Breakthrough Technology Category:2010s documentary films Category:American documentary films Category:American films Category:English-language films